Tony the Babysitter
by IrishDipstick
Summary: Tony looks after Taylor for the weekend. Warning may contain spanking of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

Gotta thank peppe1951 for the idea

**Chapter 1**

"Aw boss I can do it, come on!"

"No way Dinozzo." Gibbs glanced up at Tony who was standing in front of his desk.

"Why not? It's the perfect solution."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, you still get to go away for the weekend. Just imagine, two whole days, just you and Patricia. I mean, why cancel just because Abby can't baby sit?"

"Uh huh, and you think you're up to it?" He looked at Tony over the top of his glasses.

Sensing Gibbs was beginning to weaken he replied "Of course I'm up to it, I am her godfather."

"I know you are Tony."

"So give me a chance. It's only forty eight hours, and she'll be asleep for what? Sixteen of them." He watched as Gibbs took his glasses off and placed them on the desk in front of him.

Tony put on his best 'hurt' face. "You don't think I can look after her."

"This is Taylor we're talking about."

"I know that."

"Okay, he sighed "but I'd better not regret it!"

"You wont." Tony was on his way back to his desk when he had another thought. Turning round again he asked " Can I tell her?"

His boss shrugged, "You can tell her tomorrow night, I'll give you a rundown on the security system and anything else you need to know."

******************

Thursday night Taylor watched as Tony followed her dad around the house like a little puppy, writing down everything he was told in a little notebook, he almost looked like Tim. When it came to the alarm system Tony was given a demonstration. Her father was just about to tell Tony the code when he remembered she was there. Taking the notebook and pencil he quickly jotted down the four digit code and passed it back.

A little disappointed that she hadn't discovered the code, Taylor flung herself down on the couch and waited for them to finish their tour. Eventually they returned, Tony sitting down beside her.

"That everything I need to know?"

"Taylor knows she has to be in bed by nine thirty, and exactly how she's expected to behave. Any problems, you've got my number." he said, aiming a warning look in her direction.

Folding her arms defensively she glared back at him. Tony missed the exchange, instead flipping through the notebook double checking his notes.

"You sure you're up to this Tony?"

Finally looking up he closed the book. "Course I am. If Abby can do it, so can I."

Taylor took a hold of his hand. "Don't worry, I'll look after you."

"Thanks Taylor." Tony replied before glancing at the clock. "It's time you went to bed."

"You're not in charge until tomorrow!" Letting go of his hand she stood up and waited to see what he'd do.

"I'm practicing, and it's still nine thirty."

Taylor was just about to kick up a fuss, when she realised that if she did, her weekend of freedom would disappear. With Tony in charge she would be able to do virtually whatever she wanted. Swallowing her temper she leaned forward and hugged him. "Night Tony." Doing the same to her father she headed meekly up the stairs.

"See, it's going to be just fine." Tony was grinning at Gibbs now.

Gibbs however was watching Taylor. He knew his daughter was up to something, and was going to have to have a word with her before she was unleashed on Tony.

******************

Taylor had just climbed into bed when she heard Tony leave. This could be a really good weekend if she played it right, and she had the perfect plan. Her thoughts were interrupted when her dad came in and sat beside her.

"You okay with us going away?"

"Sure."

"I expect you to do what Tony tells you to do."

"I know dad."

"Just don't give him a hard time."

"I don't know what you think I'm gonna do, but it's not fair!"

"I just want to make sure you're going to stay out of trouble."

"I will."

"Good, because if we have to come back early…"

Taylor interrupted "I know, I won't like what happens."

He kissed her on the head before standing up and switching the light off.

******************

On Friday night, as they watched a movie, Taylor was still waiting patiently to put her plan into action. Her opportunity arrived when the extra large coke Tony ordered with the pizza finally started to take effect. She watched as Tony quickly made his way upstairs, before lifting his cell phone off the table. It didn't take Taylor long to access the contacts list and replace her dad's cell number with her own. Mission accomplished. Now she was in control, endless possibilities filling her head as she stretched out on the sofa and reached for another slice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 2**

Up at the crack of dawn the next morning Taylor was eager to get her day started. Tony was still snoring upstairs, as she raided the fridge for something to eat. Deciding on toast, she dropped a slice of bread into the toaster, and hopped up onto the counter to wait for it to pop. For the second time that morning she pulled her phone from her pocket and checked it was on silent, before glancing round the room. Sitting on the shelf, just inside the door were Tony's car keys, but they weren't on their own. Underneath them was the little notebook. The one with the code for the alarm system.

Before the toast popped, Taylor had the four digit code memorised and the book returned.

**********

By nine o'clock Taylor was becoming restless, she could see Jason hovering about outside, but couldn't get out past the alarm. Not wanting to use the newly acquired code she decided on more direct action. Hammering on Tony's door had the desired effect and he stumbled down the stairs, still half asleep to disarm the alarm.

"Don't go far, I need to know where you are." he warned as Taylor pushed past him.

"Ok." With that she made a beeline for Jason who was sitting on a low wall on the other side of the road.

**********

She sat down beside Jason. "You look bored."

"That's cause I am."

"How about we check out the arcade?"

"You mean the one we're not supposed to go?"

"Yep."

"I haven't got a death wish." Looking back towards his house, "Besides I'm broke.""Would you go if you had money and we could get away with it?" Taylor watched as he began to grin.

"Hell yeah, you got a plan?"

"Uh huh, and if it works, we'll even get a lift." She handed him her phone. When this starts to flash, reject the call, ok?"

Looking confused, he nodded anyway.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Taylor went to find Tony.

**********

She found him at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee. Pulling out a chair she sat down opposite him.

"Can you take us to the arcade?"

"Who's us?"

"Me and Jason."

" I thought Gibbs didn't like you hanging out at the arcade?"

" You can always ring him and ask, and while you're at it will you ask him where he left my allowance?"

Tony picked up his phone to call his boss. Taylor watched as made the call, knowing full well he wasn't going to get through. Snapping the phone closed he looked at her, "sorry kid, no answer."

Taylor tried to look really disappointed. "Send him a text message, he'll answer that when he gets a chance."

Tony started to type in the message.

"I'll be over with Jason, if he says it's ok."

Tony just nodded and kept typing.

"And don't forget about my allowance" she yelled back as the front door closed behind her.

**********

Taking her phone back , she waited for the message to arrive. It didn't take long. The screen flashed and she quickly opened the text, and showed it to Jason.

IS IT OK FOR TAYLOR TO GO TO THE ARCADE? AND DID YOU LEAVE HER ALLOWANCE? EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL.

Taylor waited for a few minutes before replying.

ARCADE OK, FORGOT ABOUT ALLOWANCE, $40 SHOULD COVER IT.

"I'll wait for Tony, why don't you go ask your mom if you can come with Tony and me. Just don't tell her where you're going."

As Jason disappeared into the house Tony waved her over from the other side of the road.

"Your dad said it's ok."

"Told you." She said with a shrug.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet and handed her four ten dollar bills. "Seems like an awful lot of pocket money"

She stuffed the bills into her pocket before answering. "Not really, I gotta earn it."

Tony was just about to go back into the house, when Taylor caught a hold of his arm.

"Can you give us a ride? Jason really, really wants to check out your car."

Always keen to show off his pride and joy, he went back inside to get his keys.

**********

Taylor and Jason had a ball at the arcade. Not only were the games good but Taylor met people she hadn't seen in ages. Even DJ was there, although he seemed to be keeping his distance. Eventually she was able to corner him.

"Hey DJ. Got any smokes?"

"I'm not supposed to go anywhere near you." He looked around nervously.

"Says who?"

"Your dad."

She wasn't really surprised by this announcement. "He's not here. Come on, you got any or not?"

"Ten bucks." he held his hand out for the money.

He put the money into his pocket before rooting round in his bag and producing a pack of cigarettes.

Taylor quickly put them into her pocket, she had no idea why she wanted them, but with all this new found freedom, there was no point passing up an opportunity and one or two cigarettes wouldn't hurt. "Don't suppose you got a lighter too?"

Sighing, he reached into his pocket. "Here, take mine. Just make sure you keep your dad away from me!"

**********

When the money ran out, they headed home. Jason was still buzzing, and wouldn't stop talking. Stopping in an alleyway Taylor handed him a cigarette, just to shut him up for a few minutes, and lit it before lighting one for herself.

"So what's next?" he asked, then tried to blow smoke rings.

"No idea. You got any suggestions?"

"Just one, but you probably won't want to go.""Go where?" Now he actually seemed to have something interesting to say, he stopped talking.

"Didn't you see Michael back there? He's throwing a party tonight, well not a party, party, more like a game thing."

Taylor shook her head. Parties and Taylor did not end well.

"It won't be like the last time, I swear. Just a few people hanging out, and playing Call of Duty. No drugs or police this time." He handed her a piece of paper. "That's the address. All I need is to convince my mom I'm with you two, at a movie or something, and I know you can pull it off!"

"She looked at him sceptically. "No drugs, no party just Call of Duty?"

"We don't even have to stay late, you could get Tony to pick us up before midnight."

"You really want to go don't you?" It was easy to see how excited he was.

"Oh yeah, he has this absolutely massive high def flat screen, surround sound, everything."

"All right, but don't get your hopes up, I'll have to see if I can convince Tony first."

Hoping she wasn't pushing her luck too far, Taylor started to rehearse in her head what she was going to say.

**********


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 3**

Tony was flicking through the channels looking for something decent to watch, when Taylor arrived home. "You missed lunch, there's a sandwich in the fridge if you want it."

Feeling a little guilty she sat down beside him. "Thanks, I'll get it in a minute. What you watchin?"

"Can't find anything. You gonna stick around for a while?"

"Yeah, you can pick the movie this time." Leaving him to choose, Taylor went in search of her sandwich.

She didn't get the nerve up to say anything about going out later until about halfway through the film. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you ask my dad something for me?"

"He sat up straighter and hit the pause button, more interested in what she was saying now, than the screen."

Damn it, she was hoping he wouldn't really be paying attention. "Ah, I wanna, well me and Jason wanna go to Michaels tonight. He's havin' a Call of Duty thing, but it's not over until late."

"How late is late?"

"Maybe eleven, eleven thirty?"

"You know he's never going to go for that don't you."

Taylor nodded. "I was sorta hoping that if you told him you'd take us there and pick us up again, that he might say yes."

"You think that'll make a difference?"

"I don't know. Will you try?"

She watched as he flipped open his phone, then suddenly remembering she would need to reject the call, made a dash for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to listen!" she shouted back, just making it into her room when the screen started to flash. Hitting the button to cancel the call, she hid the phone under her pillow and waited for a few minutes before going back downstairs.

She tried not to smile when she saw Tony's thumb working overtime on his phone keys. "What did he say?"

"No answer, I'm sending a message now."

Sitting down beside him, she watched as he hit the send button. There was no point replying yet, it could wait until the film was over. Leaning up against him, she thought again of the potential of this scam, it was good, and there was still plenty of time left. But it was a one weekend only thing, and she would have to own up to Tony and beg his forgiveness before her dad got back. She was really, really hoping he would keep it quiet, to cover his own ass, as well as her own.

********

When the credits started rolling, Taylor snuck upstairs to reply to Tony's message. She hesitated, feeling bad when she read Tony's text, he had really tried to talk her dad into letting her go. Still this was the only weekend she would ever get away with this, so she started to type.

SHE CAN GO AS LONG AS YOU DROP HER OFF, AND PICK HER UP AGAIN. MAKE SURE SHE'S BACK BY MIDNIGHT. SEE YOU TOMORROW NIGHT.

In an effort to alleviate some of the guilt Taylor offered to help Tony with dinner. They weren't leaving until eight so she had plenty of time left to kill. She stood and looked at the huge selection of vegetables spread over the table, while Tony explained the benefits of each. He was taking this godfather thing seriously, and it wasn't helping her conscience much either.

********

Jason was right, it wasn't a party, although there was plenty of beer about. Grabbing a bottle each, they joined the others in front of the giant screen. It was winner stays on, and Taylor even managed to win a couple of games before being hammered by some geeky teenager. Still it was fun to watch, and Jason would be up next. Sitting on the floor, legs crossed she took another sip of her beer and watched the geek wipe out another player.

********

Tony was chilling out, feet up on the coffee table when the phone rang. He glanced at the clock as he picked up. It was only ten thirty, too early for Taylor to be looking for a lift home.

He recognised the voice on the other end. "Hi boss, everything ok?"

"That's what I'm calling to find out. You two ok?"

"We're fine, Gibbs."

"Taylor behaving herself?"

"Yeah, I thought it was her on the phone just now, wanting me to pick her up early."

Silence

"Boss, you still there?"

"Where is she Tony?"

"What do you mean? You know where she is, you said it was ok."

"I said what was ok?

"I told you in the text message."

"What text message? I didn't get any message."

"Shit!"

"Where is she Tony?"

"I dropped Taylor and Jason off at Michael's house, they were going to play some computer game." He groaned before continuing. "You didn't say it was ok, did you?"

"No."

"What about the arcade or the money?"

"What about the arcade? Taylor knows it's off limits, and what money?"

"Her allowance, I gave her forty dollars."

"You didn't think forty dollars was too much?"

He'd been played. "But how, the messages were from you?"

"You got your cell there?"

"Yeah."

"What's my phone number?"

"Tony read out the number on the screen."

"That's not my number, it's Taylors!"

"Sorry boss, I really screwed it up."

"You didn't screw up, Taylor did." he growled.

"But.."

"No buts Tony. I mean how were you ever going to see that coming?"

"So what now?"

"You want me to come back early?"

"No, I'll handle it."

"Good, if you don't nip it in the bud now, she'll always see you as an easy target, besides Patricia would probably kill me."

"What do I do? I have no idea. Boss…"

"Stop panicking DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled down the phone.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What would you do?"

"Get her back home, and find out what the hell she's been up to. You've interrogated murderers, I'm sure you can handle an eleven year old."

"I can do that." he relaxed a little.

"Just make sure she knows exactly what she did wrong before you spank her."

"W…wait, you want me to spank her?"

"What were you planning on doing? Patting her on the head and telling her not to do it again? Tony she lied to you, more than once, not to mention stealing forty dollars. Taylor knows exactly what to expect, she just thought she'd get away with it because it was you. You gotta set her straight, or she'll just keep doing it."

This time it was Tony's turn to be silent.

"Tony?"

"Huh?"

"You sure you don't want me to come back now?"

"No, you're right, I'll go get her now."

"You'll be fine Tony. Just don't fall for the puppy dog eyes. I'll give you a call in the morning just to check you're still in one piece."

******

Pulling up outside Michael's house, Tony spotted Jason immediately. He was sitting on the front step, smoking. Marching up to him he took the cigarette from his hand, before dropping it and crushing it under his shoe.

"Go wait in the car." He made sure Jason did as he was told, then went to find Taylor.

Totally engrossed in the game Taylor didn't notice anyone behind her until a large hand reached over her and removed the bottle from her hand.

"Hey, that's my beer!" she shouted, jumping up and turning round to confront the thief.

The blood drained from her face when she found herself staring into the eyes of one very pissed off godfather. "H…Hi Tony…..You're early!"

Reaching out he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the others and towards the door.

"Where are we going? You don't have to drag me. Tony!"

Ignoring her, he only released his grip when she climbed into the back seat with Jason.

Taylor sat glaring at the back of Tony's head for the duration of the ride home. Everything had been going so well, how the hell did he find out? So much for tomorrow's plans, they were going to have to be scrapped, and replaced by emergency damage control ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 4**

Taylor stormed into the house, Tony close behind. Stopping suddenly, she turned to face him. "What did you have to tell Jason's mom for?"

"His mom is needs to know what he's been up to." He answered as he reset the alarm. "Now go sit down, and stop yelling."

"I don't wanna sit down! I'm going to bed." Turning towards the stairs she only managed two steps before Tony had a grip on her arm again.

"I said go and sit down."

"No!" She was trying unsuccessfully to pull her arm away. "Will you let go!"

"If you don't want to sit down you can just go and stand in the corner. Take your pick." Releasing his grip he waited for her to decide.

"Fine." Reluctantly she sat down. "But make it quick, it's past my bedtime."

"You weren't worried about how late it was when you were sitting drinking beer."

"Will you lighten up Tony, no one got hurt!"

He sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?"

"With what?"

"Changing the number on my phone, getting me to take you to places you knew you weren't allowed, and conning me out of $40."

"No, I knew I was gonna have to tell you before my dad came home."

He just stared at her in disbelief.

"I was! It was the only way I could stop…" Maybe she'd said too much, Tony was starting to look mad again.

"What you really mean is you were going to do whatever you wanted this weekend, then get me to cover for you." Folding his arms he waited for her to answer.

It didn't sound so good when he said it. Taylor looked at her feet and shrugged.

"That's not going to happen."

Her head snapped back up again. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"He already knows, he figured it out, and yes I would have told him."

Taylor stood up. "What do you mean he already knows? They're not coming back early are they?"

"They're not coming back until tomorrow night, now sit down."

"Go to hell Tony!" Pushing past him she made a break for the stairs, but he easily caught up, snaking an arm around her waist and lifting her off her feet.

Kicking and struggling didn't help and Taylor found herself dropped back on the couch again.

"Sit there and calm down." He rubbed his leg where one of her kicks had made contact.

"You already know what I did, why can't I go to bed?"

"I want you to tell me what you did and why it was wrong."

Taylor eyed him suspiciously, well aware of where she normally ended up after a conversation like that. "What for?"

"I just want you to understand why it was wrong."

"What if I don't tell you?"

"Then you can stand in the corner until you do."

*******

Not seeing a way out, Taylor looked at him and sighed loudly. "Okay. I shouldn't have changed the number on your phone."

"Why was that wrong?"

Thinking for a few moments, she looked up to him for some help "I dunno, why was it?"

"What if I needed to get in touch with Gibbs?"

"Oh right, didn't think about that."

"What about the messages you sent?"

"Well, I suppose, technically, maybe, they were lies."

She waited for Tony to nod, before continuing. "And I knew I wasn't allowed to go to the arcade, or stay out late."

"Jason was smoking. Were you?"

Taylor looked down before answering. "No."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah"

"Are you allowed to drink alcohol?"

"No, but I only had the one bottle, and you took that off me."

"Ok, go on."

"I shouldn't have lied about my allowance, but I'll pay the money back."

"What is it called when you take something you shouldn't?"

Taylor just blushed and said nothing.

"Answer me Taylor."

"Stealing." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Do you have any left?"

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a handful of loose change and set it on the table beside him. He spotted the lighter lying amongst the coins just as Taylor did.

Biting her lower lip nervously, she looked away.

"Stand up."

When she didn't move he just reached over and pulled her up.

"Empty your pockets."

Taylor looked at him guiltily and shook her head.

"You want me to do it?"

Glancing at the door, she tried to figure out how far she'd get. Realising it wouldn't be far enough, she reached into her right pocket and produced two pieces of gum, before pulling the lining out to prove there was nothing else.

She sat down. It was worth a go.

"Other pocket."

Glaring at him, she stood up again and reached into her left pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes, slapping them down on the table with the rest of her stuff. "Happy now?"

"No, not really." He caught a hold of her wrist as she tried to push past him. "You're not getting away that easy."

Temper flaring up again, she pulled free, and turned back to face him. "What? You gonna spank me?"

"That's the plan."

"Yeah Tony, very funny!" Even though Taylor didn't believe him, she still took a step backwards.

"Not trying to be funny." He reached out to grab her but she dodged him and flew up the stairs.

By the time she made it to the top, he'd caught up with her. Making sure he had a better grip this time, he pulled Taylor into her bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

The closer to the bed they got the more effort she put into breaking free. As a final desperate attempt she landed one almighty kick to his shin, just below his knee. That worked. Letting go he dropped to the floor and grabbed his leg.

Taylor stepped back. She hadn't realised she'd kicked him so hard. Her temper vanished. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Tony glared up at her from the floor. He didn't trust himself to speak yet.

Edging her way towards the door, Tony didn't try to stop her. He heard her running down the stairs, and just waited for the alarm to go off. He was surprised when Taylor reappeared moments later. She sat down on the floor in front of him, legs crossed and handed him a bag of frozen peas.

"Sorry."

"I'm still going to spank you."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

Neither spoke as Tony applied the makeshift ice pack and held it there for a few minutes.

*******

Setting the bag of peas on the floor, he stood up and offered his hand to Taylor. When she took it he helped her up and led her over to the bed. Sitting down he pulled her in front of him. "You know I don't want to do this?" He really didn't want to spank her. He could still remember what it felt like, but Gibbs was right, he had no other choice, and he would have to make it count if he didn't want to repeat it any time soon.

Taylor nodded, but kept her eyes down, she couldn't look at him, she was feeling really bad about kicking him.

"Might as well get this over with."

Taylor moved to his side and lowered her jeans, then let him lift her across his lap. She was watching a dust bunny escape from under her bed when Tony's hand impacted on her backside with a loud smack. Ok, that hurt!" Jumping, she automatically threw her hand back to stop the next swat. "Not so hard Tony!" He was as bad as her dad.

"Move your hand."

Forcing herself to bring her hand back round, she scrunched her eyes tightly closed, anticipating the next smack. "Will you hurry… Ow!" The force of that swat brought tears to her eyes and drove out any guilt she had over kicking him. In fact now she wished she'd kicked him harder. Taylor tried to push herself up but Tony held her tight, she wasn't going anywhere. When he started to pick up the pace she couldn't stop throwing her hand back again. This time he just took her hand and held it firmly by her side. As the pain in her butt intensified, Taylor started to cry. It didn't matter which way she tried to wriggle, there was no escape, the painful smacks always found their target. A minute or two later Taylor didn't have the energy left to fight him anymore. The fire in her ass was blocking out all logical thoughts, so she just lay there sobbing, and waited for him to stop.

*******

As soon as Taylor stopped fighting him, Tony stopped spanking. He let her lie where she was until she started to move, then lifted her up onto her feet and waited while she pulled her jeans back up. She looked so pathetic standing there trying to rub the sting out of her backside, her face tearstained. He felt like a monster, Taylor was going to hate him now. If she kicked him again right now, he wouldn't blame her. Instead of kicking him though, Taylor surprised him by wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Tony." She started to cry again.

Hugging her back he tried to reassure her. "It's ok, shussssssssh."

When she calmed down Taylor took a step back and glared at him. "That hurt!"

He grinned at her, as he walked to the door. "Good, I did it right then. I've never spanked anyone before."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should find someone else to practice on!" she yelled as he closed the door behind him.

"Night Taylor." Tony went to find himself a drink. He figured he'd earned it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 5**

"Go away Tony!" Taylor rolled over onto her other side and pulled the quilt over her head.

"Up! It's your own fault you're still tired.

There was no response from the lump in the bed.

Reaching down he pulled the cover away. Taylor glared up at him. "You know I'm goin' off you real quick!"

"I can live with that. Now get up, we've got to get this place sorted out before your dad gets back." He pointed towards her bathroom. "Move it!"

"Alright, you can go now, I'm up." Sliding off the bed, she headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm not moving from this spot until I hear the shower."

"Whatever." Slamming the door behind her she switched the shower on. Taylor waited for a few moments before peeking out into the bedroom. Tony was gone. Leaving the shower running, she climbed back into bed , burying herself under the covers again.

*******

Forty five minutes later there was still no sign of Taylor, so Tony made his way back upstairs. The bathroom door was closed and he could hear the shower still running. He was just about to knock on the door to see if she was alright when he noticed there was a lump in the bed again.

"Damn it Taylor, will you get up?" this time when he pulled the quilt back he removed it completely.

"Don't wanna get up." Turning onto her stomach she pulled the pillow over her head.

Running out of patience Tony slapped her butt.

That worked. Taylor jumped to he knees, and rubbed her backside. "Quit hittin' me, I'm still sore!"

"You'll be sorer if you aren't downstairs in fifteen minutes." With that warning he left her to get changed.

*******

Munching on a piece of toast Taylor watched as Tony tried to figure out how to use a mop. By the looks of it, the kitchen was going to end up looking like a swimming pool. Deciding she wanted to stay dry, Taylor took her toast and headed towards the living room.

"Hold up!" Tony lifted a can of polish and a duster. "Soon as you eat that you can start dusting."

Taylor sighed but took them off him.

She had just finished eating when the phone rang. Letting it ring she started dusting the TV.

"Answer that will you?" Tony yelled from the kitchen.

"No, you get it." Taylor had a pretty good idea who was calling and she'd answered enough questions last night.

"Taylor, just answer the phone!"

"I can't, I'm busy."

She heard him swear as he walked over the wet floor, then watched him reach for the phone, just as it stopped ringing.

"Why didn't you answer it?"

Looking a little guilty, she shrugged before turning her attention back to the TV.

He was just about to let her know what he thought, when the phone rang again.

This time Tony answered it.

*******

"Hi boss."

"How'd it go?"

"Now I know why your hair's grey."

"Uh huh, she put up a fight?"

"You could say that." Tony glanced over at an extremely worried looking Taylor.

"Did you find out what she'd been up to?"

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it."

"Doesn't surprise me, what did she do this time?"

"Maybe you should ask her that yourself."

"I'm asking you Tony."

"Well you know about the arcade and the money."

"Yeah, but what was she doing when you found her last night?"

Tony paused and looked at his god daughter again. He was going to find out anyway. "Drinking and smoking."

Gibbs didn't say anything, but Taylor did.

"Tony! What did you tell him that for?" She threw the can of polish onto the floor.

"I told you I wasn't going to cover for you, now pick that up."

"You pick it up!"

Tony set the phone down and stalked towards her. If Taylor hadn't been so angry, she'd have made a run for it, but as it was, with her temper rising fast, she stood her ground. Dumb decision. Grabbing a hold of her arm he spun her round an landed four swats, hard enough to make her yelp, to the seat of her pants.

"Pick it up."

Keeping her backside out of reach, and her eyes locked on him, she bent down and picked up the can.

Taylor was still glaring but it didn't have the same effect when she was trying to rub the sting out of her butt.

Tony gave her a warning look before going back to lift the phone. "You still there boss?"

"Still here. You didn't kill her did you?"

"Not this time."

"She still there?"

"Yeah."

"Put her on."

Tony held the phone out towards her. "Your dad wants a word."

Taylor shook her head and took a step backwards. "Well I don't wanna talk to him."

A loud high pitched whistle came from the phone, followed by an extremely loud command. "TAYLOR GET OVER HERE AND PICK UP THE PHONE. NOW!"

Tony grinned as Taylor double timed it over to the phone.

"Hey dad, when you comin' home?"

Gibbs ignored the question, instead asking one of his own. "What did I tell you to do before I left?"

"You mean brush my teeth before I go to bed?"

"No, you know exactly what I mean."

"I can't remember, it was a long time ago."

"It was only a couple of days ago, I know you haven't forgotten."

She fired a dirty look at Tony. "Seems a lot longer."

"If you don't want me to leave for home right now you'd better answer me."

The threat worked. "No, you don't have to do that. I remember now."

"Thought you might. What did I tell you to do?"

"Do what Tony says, and I did."

"Yeah, eventually!"

"Still did it." She huffed.

"What else?"

"Don't give Tony a hard time."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

Oh his daughter was so lucky she wasn't within reach. "Did you give Tony a hard time?"

"Maybe a little." Taylor admitted. "But you always say Tony likes a challenge."

"Just a little huh? What was the last thing?"

She didn't want to say it.

"I'm waiting, answer me!" He was fast running out of patience. Trying to get the truth out of Taylor was like pulling teeth.

"Stay out of trouble." Sighing, she waited for the question she knew was coming next.

"Did you stay out of trouble?"

"Not exactly." There was no way she was going to elaborate.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement. You can just march your backside up to your room right now, and stay there until I get home. Is that clear enough?"

Taylor swallowed hard. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now put Tony back on."

Handing Tony the phone, and the tin of polish, she slowly climbed the stairs. This was not good. Not good at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 6**

Taylor lay on her bed feeling thoroughly sorry for herself. She was gonna go nuts if she had to stay in her room all day, I mean it had only been twenty minutes and she was already bored, bored, bored. Not that it was gonna be any better when her dad got home, she probably wouldn't mind being stuck up here on her own then. Flamin' Tony and his big mouth! As soon as he mentioned the cigarettes and beer she knew Tony's spanking wasn't gonna cover it. Repeat offences really pissed off her father. It wasn't fair! Her friends didn't get caught anywhere near as many times as she did, but then they didn't have NCIS agents tracking her every move. Sometimes it really sucked to be her. Taylor checked her clock again. Twenty two minutes. It didn't help that she had no idea when the axe was gonna fall. At least he could have told her when he was comin' back. Tony the traitor would know, but the scumbag probably wouldn't tell her. One thing she had learned this weekend was that she had completely underestimated Tony. She had thought for sure he would have covered for her once she had owned up, otherwise there was no way she would have pulled anything as risky. He'd turned into a real hard ass overnight. A bit of warning would have been good, as it was she'd already been spanked once, and was stuck here now waiting for round two.

*******

At least Tony didn't forget to feed her, but he didn't look in the least bit guilty about putting her in the situation she was in now. In fact when he brought her up a sandwich at lunchtime, he was quite cheerful. Taylor just ignored him and considered not eating it, but hey, she was hungry. He even had the nerve to ask her what she'd been doing all day. She didn't answer, just glared at him, what the hell did he think she could do stuck in her room. Taking the not so subtle hint, Tony left her to it, and she didn't see him again until dinner. He sat beside her on the bed as she picked at the food on her plate. This time she really wasn't hungry.

"I know you're mad at me, but I didn't have a choice."

Taylor kept her eyes on the plate.

"I had to tell, it's not as if you pulled some dumb prank. I wouldn't be looking out for you if I let you do anything dangerous or harmful. I really don't want to see you getting hurt."

"You don't want to see me getting hurt, yeah right! Thanks to you my butt's gonna be hurtin' plenty later on."

"Taylor, you know it's not the same thing." Taking the plate, he put it to one side and knelt down in front of her.

"You know how bad smoking is don't you?"

Okay, she had to give him that one. She nodded.

"And alcohol, that's not good either."

"I know."

"If your dad's going to blister your backside it's because he wants to protect you, and a sore butt is a hell of a lot better than the alternative."

"Maybe." Right now she wasn't quite convinced.

Tony sat up on the bed again and when Taylor leant towards him he put his arm around her.

"I'm sure it's not gonna be that bad, you've already been punished for everything else. It's only the cigarettes and alcohol you have to worry about, and it's not as if you did it before."

He felt her tense up. "You didn't did you?"

Taylor just stared at the floor.

"What did you do before?"

"Both." she whispered

"So why on earth did you do it again?" What he really wanted to say was, "are you nuts? You are so dead!"

Taylor shrugged. "Figured I'd get away with it."

They sat in silence for a few moments before she was brave enough to ask, "when's he back?"

"Soon."

She looked up at Tony. "He's gonna kill me isn't he?"

"He's not going to kill you. It might get ugly, but you'll live."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. You could have at least lied."

"Sorry kid, but you must have known what would happen after the last time."

"Still not helping Tony."

"Ok, I'll shut up now."

*******

Taylor heard the car pulling into the driveway about half an hour later. She watched from the window as her father got out of the car. He didn't look mad. Maybe the drive home had chilled him out a bit. Still she'd find out soon enough, lying down on the bed again, she waited and listened. It wasn't long before Tony left. Taylor sat up when her door opened, and her dad walked in. Closing the door behind him, he didn't move any closer, just stood there with his arms folded glaring down at her. He didn't look quite so relaxed now he was trying to stare her out.

Taylor couldn't stand the silence any longer. "You have a good weekend?"

"Uh huh. How was yours?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not so good."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Mine."

"So what have you got to say for yourself?"

She shrugged. "Sorry?"

"Thought you got the message the last time."

"I did."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I did, I just didn't….." Stopping herself before she dug herself in deeper

He moved a few steps closer. "You didn't what?"

"Nothing." Taylor suddenly found her blue striped socks very interesting.

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT?" He was right in front of her now.

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"ANSWER ME TAYLOR!"

"I didn't think you would find out." She risked a quick glance up at him. Oh yeah, he was furious.

For a few moments he said nothing. Then reached for his belt buckle.

"Stand up."

Taylor didn't move, just stared at him as he slipped the belt off.

"Dad I…"

"I don't wanna hear it! Now stand up!"

Pushing herself up, she waited for him to take her place.

Instead he just barked out another order. "Turn around and lose the pants."

Not reacting quick enough, Gibbs took a hold of his daughter's shoulders and spun her round to face the bed. "Drop them."

Unbuttoning her jeans she pushed them down to her knees.

"Bend over."

Taylor leant forward and put her hands on the bed.

He put his hand on her back and pushed her down gently. "Right down."

When he pulled her shorts down she buried her head in the quilt and started to cry.

Smacking her with the belt right across the middle of her backside made her cry even harder. Undeterred he brought the belt down again, and again until Taylor didn't think she could take any more. Flinging her hand back to cover her ass, she stood up, fully intending to get the hell out of there.

"Get back over!"

She looked at him through her tears, before bending over again.

Feeling a little sorry for her he added, "we're almost done."

Half a dozen licks later he stopped, but put his hand on her back to stop her getting up. "I don't expect to have to remind you again what I think of you smoking or drinking. This had better be the last time. Do I make myself clear?"

Taylor nodded and managed to get a "yes sir" out between sobs.

Finishing up with four smacks aimed at her sit spot, he dropped the belt and sat down beside her, gently rubbing the back of her neck and shoulders to help her calm down.

Eventually Taylor stopped crying and lifted her face out of the quilt. Standing up she fixed her clothes, before turning to face her dad. She stood awkwardly for a few seconds, unsure if she had been forgiven, until Gibbs reached out and pulled her closer for a hug.

Neither said anything for a few minutes.

"So how'd you get on with Tony?"

"You've turned him into a monster, he spanks hard!"

"He loves you."

"I know." Taylor sniffed and looked up at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Course I missed you." He lifted her up onto his lap.

"Good." Taylor rested her head against his shoulder, she'd missed him too.


End file.
